Her Hot Prize at the Beach
by Hellflores
Summary: During a nice day at the beach, Brody and MacArthur decided to have a friendly race in which MacArthur was the victor. Since she was the winner, she got a prize of her choice... and it was a hot moment... with her Surfer lover. Rated M for Sexual themes and this was an art trade for my friend in DeviantArt until I had to delete it like the others.


**My part of the Art Trade for xxGaby-23xx, who asked for a one-shot of one of her OTP, Brody and MacArthur, at the beach with their buddies… Also, this was posted on DeviantArt until I had to delete it for reasons.**

 **Enjoy the fic :)**

It was almost two years after the Ridonculous Race, after winning the race, The Surfer Bros, Geoff and Brody, used some of the millions to host a huge bash at Geoff house. Many of the racers were invited including some of the TD contestants from past seasons. However, Brody felt more like a winner since he finally won the heart of the large, 'bad cop' cadet, MacArthur, even though they did it off in secretory during the race, even had hot passionate sex after one of the challenges.

It was a sunny June afternoon, Geoff, Brody, Bridgette, DJ and the Police Cadets; Sanders and MacArthur were hanging out at the beach and having a blast. Sanders and DJ were chanting with each other, getting along quite well while Geoff and Bridgette were on the sand, either relaxing, trying to get a tan….or usual making out like always. However, on the sand, Brody and MacArthur were about to have a swimming race.

"Okay babe, here's the race, whoever swam all the way towards that buoy." Brody, wearing his dark blue jean shorts, pointed to a buoy that was far from the shore. 'And back here, wins. Deal?" MacArthur, wearing her usual police shirt but had light blue polka dotted swimming bottom, only said 'Hey, hey, I got it, sweetcheeks, just don't whine when you lose, hahaha.' Brody grinned, liking his girlfriend's sarcastic tone as he said "Okay then...ready, set…." Brody and MacArthur smirked at each other as Brody howled "GO!" Off they went, like two hungry great whites. Swimming to get to their prey. Brody had a good start but MacArthur was catching up to him

"Ready to lose, Brody." MacArthur said until Brody replied with a playful tone. 'Maybe, but are you?!' Brody soon dived down as he swam as quick as a barracuda. "HEY!" MacArthur shouted and dived down as well. The two kept swimming until they made it to the buoy. Brody touched it and swam as fast as he can.

"WOOHOO! First place, sorry Babe." Brody quickly noticed MacArthur wasn't behind him. "Huh? MacArthur? Babe? V-Valentina?!" Brody shouted out MacArthur's real name, wondering where she was. But Brody doesn't know was that MacArthur was still below the sea, swimming pass him without the Spanish Surfer boy noticing. "Where are you!?" Brody soon heard a 'Over Here!' Brody turned and saw MacArthur, swimming towards the shore, making her the victor

"Hahahaha, yes! I win, too bad sweetcheeks." Brody smirked as he swam back to shore. 'Babe, how the hell you swam pass me, I couldn't see where you were!' MacArthur with a playful grin "When I touched the buoy, I stayed below you, you thought I swam back up, no! I just swam swimming under the sea and swam right past you. Too bad for you, Brody." MacArthur laughed while Brody only frowned a bit but his frown flipped to a small smile until he started to laugh with his large honey.

"Hahahahahahaha! Oh, you got me babe, ahahahahaha!" The two soon stopped as MacArthur soon lean close to him and said 'So...what do I win?' MacArthur made a grin that meant she knew what she wanted from Brody. Brody only said "Well….anything you want. Name it." Brody got his answer MacArthur grabbed his lower region, making him hiss but MacArthur covered his mouth.

"Quiet! Listen since I won...I want you and I...to just do it!" MacArthur licked her lips, while Brody blushed but made a grin as he removed MacArthur's hand and pulled her close to him, with his hand around her large soft ass.

"Well then...I can do that. But not here...I know somewhere more private, follow me." Soon the two ran with Brody leading while DJ and Sander kept chanting and the Blonde couple continue to make out. After a few minutes, Brody and MacArthur found a cave, it was big enough for the two and had enough light to see. "Here we are….now then." MacArthur, without warning him, just grabbed his head and gave him a passionate kiss on the lip, making him moan in surprise but he returned that kiss but with even more force, causing them to have a hot, passionate makeout session. MacArthur pushed Brody against the wall while the surfer groped her soft ass with a tight grip, causing the cadet to moan against their kiss.  
"Hehehehehe, getting excited are we, hot stuff?" MacArthur spoke in a lustrous tone as she and Brody continued their hot make out session while Brody kept groping and squeezing MacArthur's round ass, evening giving it a slap, making her moan in surprise. Soon enough, MacArthur decided to heat thing even more by adding her tongue into Brody's mouth, making their tongue fought for control, in which Brody won until he then grabbed MacArthur's shirt and pulled it off, revealing her D-cup sized breasts.

"Hello!" Brody said with a grin until MacArthur said

Like what you see...maybe you like to fool around with him." MacArthur grabbed both of her breasts, groping them together as Brody soon turn themselves around, causing MacArthur to lean against the wall as Brody, using both of his hands, groped both of her massive, soft loathes, causing her to moan like a tiger as they continued their long tongue kiss. "MmmmmmMMMMMM!" MacArthur moaned against their mouth, loving the feeling of Brody's strong hands against her breast while her hands were focus with his chest, rubbing her fingers against his toned chest and 8 packed abs.

"Mmm...MacArthur." Brody moaned MacArthur's name as he then stopped their kiss and started to please her neck with light kisses while his hands began to please her sensitive nipples by pinching them tightly, earning him a sudden moan and groan from his beautiful large beloved. MacArthur soon started to scratch his chest with her nails, making the surfer moan even more as he then launched his mouth her neck, making her howled in pleasure.

"BRODY!" MacArthur bit her tongue as Brody kept sucking on her neck roughly while his hands kept rolling and groping her beauties, causing him to form a hard erection below, that was teasing against his swimming short. "Mmmm….that's it...keep going...mama loves that!" MacArthur continued to moan and groan until Brody said

"Really...well then...mama is going to love this!" MacArthur soon learned when Brody, grabbed her right breast, and placed his mouth fully on it, making the large Cadet to gasp and moan even louder that the cave made a slight echo. "MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" The two moan pleasingly as Brody rolled his tongue around her pink rock nipple while his hand was groping the left one, making sure it was being needed as well. 'OHHHHH YEAH! SUCK THE OTHER ONE! SHE NEEDS IT MORE!' MacArthur begged her hot surfer stud as Brody obliged and began sucking the left one but with even more pleasure.

"OHHHHH! YES, KEEP GOING!" MacArthur clawed on his chest and abs with one hand while the one soon groped on Brody's hard erect, causing him to hiss as he then gave MacArthur a bite on her nipple, making her scream like a wild animal, that it echoed very loudly in the cave. Some people heard the echo but ignored it. "Okay, that's it!"

Using enough of her strength, MacArthur turn Brody against the wall as she kneeled down and said "I'm taking control now, sweetcheeks!" MacArthur then grabbed Brody's swimming trunks and, like lightning, pulled them down, releasing Brody's 10 inch long, 3 inch wide, piece of meat. MacArthur only blushed but her mouth curved to a sexy grin as she said "Now...it's my turn to have some fun!" MacArthur soon gripped Brody's erection, causing him to hiss through his teeth as she started pumping his shaft like no tomorrow! Brody huffed and gasped in pleasure while MacArthur increased her pumping, making her more hungry to suck on his Spanish sausage.

"B-Babe...could you take it e-ahhhhh!" Brody gasped in absolute pleasure MacArthur had her mouth on the base of his tip, her tongue then swilled around and licked his shaft from top to the bottom. 'Liked that?' Brody only nodded as MacArthur made a seductive grin. 'Then you're going to love this!' MacArthur released her hold on Brody as she grabbed her breasts and slammed them against Brody's hard erect, causing Brody to gasp and groan like a hungry lion. "Ahhhhhhh! SHIT!" Brody cused out loud while MacArthur started to tittiefuck him while she lick on his tip, making him even more aroused. "OH BABY! Keep going, hot stuff!" Brody bit his lower lip while MacArthur understood and went even faster on her tittiefucking and even started to suck on Brody's sausage, causing him to gasp even more.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" MacArthur moaned in delight, loving the taste of her man's dick inside her mouth, Brody soon rubbed through Macarthur's brown hair, even releashing her ponytail, freeing her beautiful long brown hair as she continued to suck and tittefuck him. 'Oh yeah….keep going, Babe!' Brody's precum that leaking, which was good lube for MacArthur to increase her pace on her fucking and sucking.

Soon enough, Brody felt a vibration inside of him, without any warning, Brody howled as he erupted a massive amount of his cum into MacArthur's mouth, even some hit her breasts. MacArthur released her hold as she swallowed his cum, having a very unique taste in it. "Hehehe, couldn't hold it, can you?" Brody didn't even replied as he then pinned MacArthur to the ground. "Hey what you-"

"Sorry babe, but...I'm returning the favor!" Brody soon pulled off MacArthur's swimming bottoms, showing her pink shaved slit, noticing that it was very wet. "Looks like you got very excited, huh?" MacArthur rolled her eye until she felt Brody's tongue against her slit, causing her to moan and scream. "Like that, don't you?" MacArthur pushed him deeper and said

"SHUT YOUR TRAP AND KEEP LICKING ME!" Brody felt even more excited as he started to lick MacArthur's slit like no tomorrow, making her moan, gasp, and scream in pleasure while he groped her breasts with his hands. "OHHHH! YEAH! THAT'S THE SPOT, KEEP GOING SWEETCHEEKS!" Brody understood as he then lowered his right hand and started to finger fuck her very hard and fast, making her scream in pleasure! "FUCKING YES! FASTER! FASTER!" Brody grinned to himself, enjoying seeing MacArthur begging him to go faster with his fucking. Brody soon added two more of his fingers as he then tongue fucked her badly.

MacArthur was getting close to exploding, so she grabbed Brody head and gripped his hair, making him moan huskily as she screamed. "Sweet Jesus...I'm about to-" MacArthur was interrupted as she then exploded all over Brody's face, making him taste her blueberry yet meaty flavored liquid. MacArthur breath in and out while Brody licked his mouth and said

"Tired?" MacArthur shook her head 'No', making the Surfer smile. 'Good...because I'm going to show you….your true prize!" Brody soon spreaded her legs apart, stretching her slit as he gripped his erect and said "Ready, Cadet?" MacArthur only said 'JUST FUCK ME ALREADY!' Brody didn't need to be told twice as he pushed his erection straight into MacArthur, causing them to scream out loud, making a very huge echo in the cave, that everyone in the beach heard.

"What was that!?" DJ said a bit concerned only for Sanders to say 'To me...I think I know what it is…' Back in the cave, Brody started to ram MacArthur in a hard and rough pace, making her moan and scream in pain but mostly pleasure.

"OH BABY! That's the spot, don't even think about stopping, because if you do, I'll make you go faster!" Brody looked at her directly and said 'I'm not even thinking of stopping, I'm going to keep going….until we're both passed out!' Brody and MacArthur once more made out passionately as Brody kept fucking her in and out, like a train going at full speed, unable to stop! Brody groped MacArthur's breast while she clawed on his back, earning them both groaned against their mouth. Brody kept going faster and harder until he stopped, making MacArthur look disappointed. "Hey...what did I say?!"

"I know….I just want you….to take control!" Brody sat against the wall, while he made a 'come here' sigh with his finger, MacArthur knew what he meant. 'Oh...this is going to be fun!' MacArthur crawled towards him as she stood and soon gripped his huge erect, giving it a few pumps to make it more excited as she then pushed it against her pink slit and enter it. 'OHHHH!' The two groaned as MacArthur started to move up and down, in a soft yet hard pace. "Yeah, OH, MMMMMMMMMM! Yeah, keep going, Papa likes it a lot!" Brody groped her ass tightly while he pleased her chest with his mouth, making her moan in pleasure.

"Hehehehe….well then….here's come the real fun!" MacArthur then pushed Brody into her deep, as she started to move in and out like a speed boat, making Brody grunt and groan. "MMMMMMMM! Oh fuck!" MacArthur bit her finger badly, loving the rough feeling of Brody's meat inside of her. Soon enough, Brody held her close and followed her pace, going in and out like crazy!

"OHHHHHHHHH! YES! YES! YES! WOOOOOO!" Brody cheered like a winner as he kept plowing MacArthur's slit harder and faster, as the two once more made out like crazy. However, the two felt a vibration inside of them as Brody said "MacArthur...I'm about to lose it….I have to finish this!" MacArthur only said 'Then fuck me...like you're trying to chase your life from a thief….don't stop until you're OUT!" Brody hiss through his teeth as he pounced on MacArthur, laying her on the ground as he fuck her with every single amount of power and strength he had left inside of him. "MacArthur….I-I love you!"

"Me...too...Sweetcheeks!" MacArthur and Brody moaned and groaned as Brody soon thrust into her one final time as he screamed "I'M GOING TO CUM!" Brody pulled out of MacArthur as he exploded a ton of his white cum all over the Cadet, covering her body with his white water all around her as she soon came all over Brody's waist. Brody fell on top of the police cadet while she took a huge amount of breath in and out. "Hehehehe….best prize...ever!"

Brody and MacArthur quickly placed their swimming clothes back on as they sneaked their way back to the group, however, "And where were you two?" MacArthur sighed as Sanders asked them while DJ, Geoff and Bridgette look on.

"Nowhere that you need to know, Sanders.." MacArthur crossed her arm while her face felt a burning blush coming out. Sanders only rolled her eye as they all headed back home, however, Geoff gave his bro a fist pump and said

"Nice one, Bro!" Brody laugh, making him blush, knowing that he once again...hit it off with his large hot Cadet.

 **DONE! I hoped you all enjoyed this...even you Gaby ;)**


End file.
